The Addiction
by beingbored
Summary: Hisoka shows Tsuzuki a new website. That might be for the worst.
Hisoka scrolled down his Pinterest feed, looking for any new book suggestions. He wasn't particularly obsessed with this site, like some people. But he did acknowledge its merits as a platform for sharing ideas. He paid especially close attention to the various reading lists that came out. Because he could finish books in a week, Hisoka often ran out of things to read. But looking through what other people were saying helped him feel a little less lost in the giant library he had access too. There were some other interesting things about fish upkeep that he enjoyed and the occasional recipe. But for the most part he just got on whenever he finished his current reading list.

He finally found one that he hadn't read yet and clicked on the link. There were a few new books on here. Hisoka scribbled down their names and got ready to go to the library.

Before he could leave, however, an annoying presence made itself known.

"What're you doing, Soka?" Tsuzuki draped himself over Hisoka, putting his chin right on his shoulder. Hisoka pushed him off.

"I'm getting a list of more books to read." He muttered before standing up and starting to walk towards the exit.

"On the Internet?" Tsuzuki had taken Hisoka's chair and was now continuing to scroll down. Hisoka sometimes forgot how old Tsuzuki was. He had never really gotten the hang of any new technology. Hisoka hoped he wouldn't be in the same boat ninety years down the road. Though, none of his coworkers seemed to have the same problem, so it was probably just Tsuzuki.

"No, the website's called Pinterest." Hisoka had a feeling he wasn't going to get to the library today.

"Pinterest? And it gives you book suggestions?"

Hisoka plopped back down next to his partner and took the mouse away from him. He didn't need Tsuzuki mucking up his boards by pinning things that he didn't want.

"Yes. It's a website where people from all over the world can pin things like recipes, crafts, books, stuff like that. So if you have something you're interested in, you can search to see what other people pinned and get some suggestions and tips." Hisoka explained.

"How do I set up an account?" Tsuzuki asked, his face lighting up.

Hisoka grabbed his ear and dragged him over to his desk. "If you finish all of your paperwork today, I'll tell you."

"But Soooookaaa! That's a lot of work!" Tsuzuki whined. However, he had picked up his pencil and began to scribble words down. Hisoka cringed upon seeing his messy handwriting. How Tatsumi ever managed to read this was beyond him.

oOoOoOo

Sure enough, by the end of the day Tsuzuki had finished all of his paperwork. "Now help me with Pinterest." He demanded, shoving the final few papers into files.

"Fine, open up your web browser." Hisoka sat down next to Tsuzuki and sighed. "You still use Internet Explorer? You didn't download Chrome or Firefox?"

Tsuzuki glanced at him. "What's wrong with Internet Explorer. It works."

Hisoka pushed Tsuzuki's chair aside and sat down in front, trying not to get upset. "It's slow and useless." Hisoka fought the urge to add 'kind of like you sometimes'.

"Won't downloading another web browser slow the computer down?"

"Even if it does, it'll still be faster than Internet Explorer."

"But Internet Explorer works just fine."

Hisoka groaned and debated just leaving Tsuzuki to his own devices. "Look, either I download Firefox and you can set up a Pinterest account, or I leave."

Tsuzuki looked around ready to argue but instead nodded. Hisoka then spent the next fifteen minutes downloading Firefox, cursing at Tsuzuki the whole time.

Once Firefox was finally running, Tsuzuki couldn't help but gasp. "It does run faster. I can probably work a lot more efficiently using this browser."

Hisoka collapsed back in his chair. He was starting to get a headache. "See, I told you. Do you still want to look at Pinterest or can I go now?"

"Oh, right. Let's look at Pinterest." Tsuzuki moved so Hisoka could bring up the websight.

"What do you want your username and password to be?"

"Um, I guess Tsuzuki's fine for a username. And for a password, what about Apple Pie?"

Hisoka typed in the information, lying about Tsuzuki's age because it would be weird for someone who was almost one hundred to be using Pinterest for the next century or so. And then the home dash came up.

"There. Have at it. Just follow the instructions and you should be good to go."

"Ah, but they're in English. My English isn't great."

Hisoka groaned and sat back down. Why did he even let Tsuzuki know about this? Whatever, after Hisoka showed him the ropes he wouldn't have to deal with Pinterest ever again.

oOoOoOo

"Hisoka, try these Oreo Cookie Cream Bars!" Tsuzuki shoved a plate of bars under Hisoka's nose. Hisoka barely avoided toppling out of his chair.

"No thanks. I just had lunch," he said, pushing the bars away. The bars looked edible, but Hisoka didn't want to take the chance with Tsuzuki's cooking. And he was getting a sugar high just smelling the things.

"Okay, later then. But we should really work out together later. There's a great workout to help with archery skills!" Tsuzuki plopped down at his desk and started munching on a bar.

"I don't need to work on my archery skills," Hisoka said through gritted teeth.

"I think you do. But that's okay if you don't want to. How about this weekend we'll go shopping to help get your garden started and decorate your house?"

"I don't need my house to be decorated. And I don't need a garden." Hisoka was close to blocking Tsuzuki from Pinterest. The idiot probably wouldn't be able to figure out how to get back on.

"But Hisoka, I found a list of things that I think you'll like. And gardens make people happy." Tsuzuki started clicking away on his computer. The stack of files he was supposed to be working were neglected.

"Tsuzuki, I have my fish. They make me happy enough. Now get some work done."

It had only been three weeks since Tsuzuki got on Pinterest. But Hisoka had felt like it had been a year. The man was obsessed, spending every free minute on the site, pinning recipes and garden tips and good God it never ended. At least Tsuzuki's cooking had gotten better, slightly, in the sense that Hisoka wouldn't die if he accidently ate something Tsuzuki made.

He looked at Tsuzuki's boards once only to be overwhelmed. There were at least ten. There was a gardening one, deserts, dinners, workouts, fashion, interior design, another desert one (this one chocolate themed), inspirational quotes, DIY, and another one for deserts (this one apple pie themed). And Hisoka couldn't get Tsuzuki off the sight. He was putting in more hours at work, true. Except those hours were spent browsing Pinterest and pinning things! Hisoka was hoping for a Pinterest burnout, but one did not appear to be coming.

Hisoka was so deep in his Pinterest-induced suffering that he didn't notice a hand grab his collar and yank him into the hallways.  
"What?" Hisoka gasped. He was spun around to come face to face with a very angry Terezuma.

"You!" he growled.

"What about me?" Surprisingly, Hisoka didn't feel any malicious intent, just desperation.

"You're the one who got that idiot hooked on that damn website! Now every time we meet he starts spewing these 'inspiration' quotes about love and life. And him and Wakaba just sit there and talk about everything you can do with a mason jar. I can't take it anymore. There are candles, and desk salads, and overnight oats, and if I see one more mason jar I am going to kill something. Figure out a way to get him off that site!"

"You think it's any easier for me? He keeps cooking and bringing it to me. I'm running out of excuses! And he wants to start a garden. I do not want a garden anywhere near my house!" Hisoka hissed. They glanced at Tsuzuki, who was humming away, continually clicking on things.

"Have you seen his boards? Over five thousand pins on each of them! How do you pin that much in such a short amount of time?" Terezuma said, sounding more and more defeated.

"Wait a minute, how do you know so much about Pinterest?" Hisoka turned to him.

"Wakaba talks about it." Terezuma answered. Though he was lying, you didn't need to be an empath to figure that out.

Hisoka was trying to figure out what Terezuma liked to pin when the intercom clicked on. "Attention employees, due to a decrease in productivity, the following website will be blocked: PInterest. Thank you for your time." The intercom clicked off.

"No, not everyone's addicted!" Terezuma shouted at the intercom.

"What? NO!" Tsuzuki cried, burying his head in his hands. "Now how am I supposed to browse it?"

Hisoka rolled his eyes. "Why doesn't he just buy a laptop or something?"

Terezuma once more shook him by the shoulders. "Do not mention that to him. If he managed to wreak this much havoc during work hours, imagine how much worse it'll get in his free time."

Hisoka thought about the pros and cons of telling Tsuzuki about laptops before deciding that he had had enough desserts to last him a lifetime.

"Good catch. We won't tell him about WiFi, smart phones, tablets, laptops, or anything that can be used to connect to the Internet."

"Wait, there's stuff I can use to connect to the Internet that isn't the work computer?" Tsuzuki said behind them.

Hisoka and Terezuma's eyes met.

"Don't you dare." Terezuma growled.

"I'm going on my lunch break. Terezuma'll teach you." Hisoka said simply, brushing past Terezuma and wondering how easy it would be to find his account on Pinterest.

"You get back here you brat!"

"Now Terezuma, 'If you are persistent, you will get it. If you are consistent, you will keep it'." Tsuzuki said in butchered English.

Terezuma collapsed to his knees. "That doesn't even fit the conversation! Do you know what you are saying?"

Hisoka continued to speed away, wondering if it was really worth it to torture Terezuma for an afterlife of constant sweets. Listening to his cries of anguish made Hisoka think that yes, yes it was worth it.

That night, Hisoka managed to find Terezuma's account. It looked like the man was just as obsessed with mason jars and inspirational quotes as Tsuzuki.

"A friend is one who strengthens you, blesses you and encourages you. A sweet friendship refreshes the soul." Hisoka read. "I can't believe Terezuma would pin something so cheesy."

Hisoka closed his laptop and went back to reading. He would need to pick up some more books tomorrow. That would be a good excuse to leave Tsuzuki and Terazuma in the same room together.


End file.
